1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a column system having separate light sections arranged one above the other and. The column includes transparent housing sections containing inserts fitted with electric conductors which are connected to the conductors arranged in the respective lower insert or in a pedestal element and, in addition, lamp sockets, which are connected to the electrical conductors, are provided in the inserts.
2. Prior Art
Such signal light columns are known. For example, German Patent DE 22 11 801 describes a signal light column in which the separate light sections are individually supplied with electric power via appropriate contact elements.
A column of this type has the following disadvantages: In order to change the lamps, the individual sections have to be disassembled and detached from the overlying section. This is a very cumbersome method. Also, when several lamps have to be replaced at the same time, it is possible for individual light sections or even entire groups of light sections to become mixed up. This can have undesired consequences and risks, especially in industrial applications, because it may result in wrong signals being emitted.